Deceptive Appearance
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: Young Naruto runs into the Hokage's office, crying about his eyes. Upon further inspection, Sarutobi deducts that his mothers bloodline, the Byakugan, has awoken, despite his appearance. How will becoming part of the Hyuuga clan change Naruto's life?
1. Awaken a Kekkei Genkai

'' Hokage Jiji!'' a little voice yelled through tears. The owner of said little voice ran into the room and latched itself onto Sarutobi's leg, sobbing hysterically. '' Jiji,'' he said and sniffed loudly, '' There's somfin wrong with my eyes!'' he then looked directly at the aging hokage. '' Look!''

Sarutobi had to hold in a gasp as he looked at Naruto's big blue eyes. ' The pupil... its gone?!.' He looked at Naruto and put on the most reassuring face he had.

'' Naruto-kun, do you remember what I taught you about chakra last week?'' Naruto put his hand on his chin and looked up at the ceiling, then shook his head.

'' Chakra?'' He said uncertainly. The hokage nodded. '' The blue energy you made, remember?''

Naruto's face brightened instantly. He smiled widely. '' Yeah that was fun!''

Sarutobi smiled. '' Do you remember how to make it go to certain parts of your body like we practiced?''

Naruto nodded. '' I made it go to my ears yesterday and heard the birds on my neighbors roof singing!''

Sarutobi nodded. '' Can you make it go to your eyes, and do this with your hands?'' Sarutobi made a ram seal, which Naruto attempted to copy, but had to get help from the the older man. '' Perfect. Now, say Byakugan.''

'' Bakkugen.''

'' No no, by-yak-ku-gan''

'' by-yak-ku-gan''

'' Good now say it fast, byakugan''

'' byakugan.''

'' Perfect.'' Sarutobi said, '' Now move the chakra to your eyes, keep your hands just like that, and say Byakugan.''

Naruto did as he was told, and freaked. '' Jiji! W-whats going on? I-I can see...everything....he closed his eyes but that didn't help. He looked around quickly, and slowly started calming down. '' Jiji, everything is...white and silvery.... and Blue. I can see lots of...people shaped blue things....'' He said, tears still leaking down his cheeks.

'' It's alright Naruto.'' Sarutobi sighed. '' This is called a Kekkei Genkai, and you'll learn more about it as you get older. Now stop the flow of chakra to your eyes and take a seat.'' Naruto did as he was told.

However, he noticed that he felt extremely tired after he turned off, what he dubbed, the 'freaky vision'. He curled into a ball on the large chair and quickly fell asleep. Sarutobi snapped his fingers and an ANBU operative with silver/white hair and an Inu mask was kneeling in front of him.

'' Kakashi, go to the Hyuuga estate and tell Hiashi I need to speak with him, it's urgent. I'm sure you understand.''

Kakashi nodded. '' I have to say this is the first time I've seen a Hyuuga with blonde hair and blue eyes, Hokage-sama.''

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. '' And I'd have to agree with you.'' Kakashi bowed and shunshined out of the room.

Sarutobi pulled Naruto's birth certificate out of his file. He sighed as he read the names, Namikaze Minato and Hyuuga Hikari. He had thought for certain that the byakugan would pass him up, since he looked so much like his father. This was certainly a strange turn of events. Before he had more time to ponder on it, Hiashi knocked.

'' Please come in and have a seat, Hiashi-dono. This will be a long conversation.'' Sarutobi said. Hiashi walked in and sat down. '' What is it you needed me for, Hokage-sama?''

'' Naruto. You know who his parents were, correct?''

Hiashi nodded. '' My sister, and the Yondaime.''

'' He ran into my office about an hour ago, crying about his eyes. His pupils disappeared. I did a little test and sure enough, he's activated his Byakugan.'' Sarutobi said in all seriousness. Hiashi frowned.

'' I thought for sure the byakugan would pass him by.'' Hiashi said. '' I mean look at him, blonde hair, blue eyes, he looks too much like a Namikaze!''

Sarutobi nodded. '' I also find it strange.''

'' He's five years old, correct?'' Hiashi asked. After a nod from the Hokage, he continued. '' How was he able to release enough chakra to activate it? A five year old shouldn't have enough chakra to spare.''

'' I believe, it has something to do with the fox.'' Sarutobi said after a few minuets contemplation. '' He has a lot of chakra, even for someone who would be ten years old. I started teaching him how to utilize it a few weeks ago, because it was starting to affect to make some ANBU nervous. Kakashi was afraid it would start to hurt his body if it was left to keep building up, so I've instructed him to use chakra in some way every day, and it's helped.'' He explained, '' If you want to wake him up, we can tell for sure if it is the byakugan.''

Hiashi nodded and gently prodded Naruto. Blue, pupil-less eyes opened, and he yawned. '' Jiji, who's this?''

Hiashi smirked at the nick name Naruto had for the hokage, but only for a second.

'' This is Hyuuga Hiashi. He is the head of the Hyuuga clan and his eyes can do the same thing as yours. He's here to see you.'' Sarutobi explained. Naruto nodded.

'' Hello, Hiashi-san.'' Naruto smiled.

'' Do you remember what you did before you took your nap, Naruto-kun?'' Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. He put his hands into the ram seal, or attempted to, Sarutobi had to help, then focused chakra to his eyes and said slowly, but clearly, '' byakugan!''

Hiashi nodded. '' This is the byakugan.'' he said. '' Naruto-kun, as of now you are a member of the Hyuuga. As such, your name now Hyuuga Naruto. Come with me.''

Naruto looked a little uneasy. '' It's alright, Hiashi-dono is a good friend of mine.'' Sarutobi smiled. He looked at Hiashi. '' You will be training him then?''

'' Yes.'' Hiashi said as he grabbed Naruto's hand. '' Lets go, we have a lot to do tonight.''

When he arrived at the Hyuuga estate, he was flabbergasted. The place was so big, he was almost tempted to turn on 'freaky vision'. Hiashi brought him directly to a room that had four other people in, rather old people Naruto noticed. Hiashi instructed him to sit, and Naruto did.

'' Honored council,'' Hiashi began, '' I have just been informed that Hikari's son, Naruto, has indeed activated the byakugan.''

The council eyed Naruto suspiciously. The only woman on the council spoke up.

'' Young one, do you have the energy left to demonstrate this for us?'' She spoke kindly. Naruto nodded and stood up. He put his hands in the ram seal, successfully this time, focused his chakra, and said '' Byakugan''.

He looked around and started to feel dizzy, so he turned it off, and promptly fell over. '' itai.'' He said meekly as he sat up.

''I wish to have him live and train here, like every other Hyuuga.'' Hiashi said. The council nodded. Hiashi bowed and picked up Naruto, who was, once again, sleeping.

'' The next few years will be interesting.'' Hiashi said aloud to no one in particular.


	2. Hyuuga days

Naruto woke up the next morning on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house. The events of the prior day popped into his head and he smiled widely. He almost couldn't believe it was true, he was finally out of the orphanage, and that in itself was good.

He was lost on what to do now, however. No one had really told him much of anything yesterday, just that he had a kek...kekki-something. He just gave up on trying to remember what the word was and looked around the room. He noticed a dresser, and a mirror. ' Cloths' he thought, deciding to get dressed before anything else.

He frowned when he opened the dresser. ' These aren't mine.' he thought as he opened the rest of the drawers, looking for his white shirt with the red swirl and his green shorts. All he could find were cream colored shirts and dark pants. He closed the dresser and sat on the floor, thinking about what to do next. Fortunately, that question was answered for him.

'' Naruto-sama.'' A feminine voice said from beyond the door, '' Hiashi-sama has called for your presence in the main hall. Please get dressed and follow me.''

Naruto panicked slightly. '' Ano, I can't find my cloths, do you know what happened to them?''

'' They should be in the dresser.'' The voice said.

'' But, those aren't mind.'' Naruto answered. The door opened and the owner of the voice stepped in, a slight smile on her face. She opened the drawer and handed him a shirt and some pants. '' They are now Naruto-sama. Hiashi-sama brought them in for you last night.'' She bowed and made her way back out the door.

Naruto smiled brightly. ' New cloths!' He could hardly believe it. He had never gotten anything new at the orphanage.

He dressed quickly and opened the door, finding the same woman who had handed him his new cloths standing there. '' Ohayo.'' Naruto smiled. '' Whats your name?''

'' Hana.'' She answered. '' Hyuuga Hana, now Hiashi-sama has called for you, we must hurry, follow me.'' She started walking and Naruto followed her, walking quickly in an attempt to catch up to her. When they arrived at the main hall, Naruto's eyes widened to an impossible size as he tried to take in his surroundings. The hall was elegant, the walls painted a creamy white, with golden flecks. There were paintings of people who were obviously Hyuuga members that hung on the walls. Naruto's favorite part would have to be the plants. Every couple of feet was a potted plant with either white, yellow, or deep red flowers, with large, luscious green leaves. The floors were made of the finest wood, not a scratch to be seen. All in all the main hall was a sight to behold.

'' Hiashi-sama.'' Hana said. She bowed and left the room, leaving Naruto and Hiashi alone.

'' Hello Naruto-kun. Have you found everything to be acceptable?'' Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded, if not a bit shyly.

'' You've lived in an orphanage until now, correct?''

Naruto nodded. '' I like it here better.'' He said with a small smile. '' It's....nice.''

'' Your lessons will start today. You'll be learning proper manners, basic clan politics, history of the clans of Konoha, and the Jyuuken.''

Naruto frowned. '' Jyu-ken'' he said slowly, letting himself get a feel for the word. '' What is Jyu-ken?''

'' A style of taijutsu that only those with the Byakugan can utilize.'' Hiashi answered. '' My wife begin your lessons for today.''

As Hiashi finished, Hana came back into the rooms and told Naruto to follow her once again. This time, he was led to a garden in what he figured was the center of the compound. A beautiful woman was waiting for him on a bench with some scrolls next to her. Naruto turned his attention to the koi pond in the middle of the garden. The entire area radiated tranquility and he couldn't bring himself to feel hyper like he normally does. Hana once again took her leave and Naruto turned to the woman and smiled.

''Ohayo. I'm Naruto.'' He said brightly.

The woman smiled gently. '' Ohayo, Naruto-kun. I am Hyuuga Kisara. Tell me what you know about manners.'' She asked gently.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Kisara sighed quietly. She had her work cut out for her. She told him to sit, and they got started.

She taught him how to stand, with his shoulders straight and chin up, how to sit, on his knees with his hands to his sides or in his lap, and how to address strangers and people of high ranking stature, such as -san or -sama.

'' What should I call you, Kisara uh, sama?'' he said a bit awkwardly. Kisara laughed delicately and told him san would work just fine. He smiled and nodded.

After a while they moved onto to table manners. This, Naruto though, was going to be his favorite part because they were practicing with food. He soon found out, however, just how different eating in the Hyuuga estate was.

Kisara had to teach him the proper way to hold chopsticks, and even time him to make sure he slowed down. She almost felt bad, watching him eat so quickly, it was as if he was afraid the food would disappear.

After lunch, they started on the history of the different clans, starting with the Senju's, the Shodaime hokages clan. Surprisingly, Naruto found this more interesting than he thought he would. It still wasn't as fun as say, going to eat ramen with the hokage, but it wasn't too bad either.

Half way through the history lesson they were joined by a guest, a shy girl with short blue black hair and the same lavender eyes as the other Hyuugas. Kisara introduced her and Hinata, her daughter. Naruto smiled and introduced himself. Hinata smiled back meekly. Kisara invited her to join their history lesson. Hinata nodded and sat next to her mother, listening to her tell the history of the Senju.

By the time lessons were over it was well past 5 o'clock. Hana, the young woman from the morning, came by to take Naruto back to the main hall.

He once again found himself sitting in front of Hiashi, only this time he used the knowledge from his lessons and sat on his knees, with his hands in his lap. '' Konichiwa, Hiashi-sama.'' He said as he bowed his head.

Hiashi nodded in approval and Naruto smiled brightly. ' I did it!' He thought excitedly, glad to have remembered everything Kisara had taught him. Hiashi informed him that he would be seeing Kisara once a week for these lessons, and him four days a week for lessons in Jyuuken.

'' Hiashi-sama, uh, may I go see Hokage j-sama?'' He asked, almost slipping and using jiji.

Hiashi nodded curtly. Naruto stood up and bowed before leaving.

As Naruto made his way to the tower, he became acutely aware of some looks he was receiving. Most of them were glaring, hateful looks. He pondered it for a while, wondering what was wrong, but for the life of him, he just couldn't figure out what was with everyone. So, being the happy five year old he was, he decided to ignore it, and maybe bring it up with jiji.

It only took a few minuets more to make it to the Hokage tower, and by the time he arrived outside of Sarutobi's office, he had all but forgotten about the looks. He opened the door and saw the elderly man he considered a grandfather sitting behind his desk signing papers.

'' Hokage jiji sama!'' He yelled and ran into the room. Sarutobi looked up and smiled.

'' You look very handsome in those cloths, Naruto-kun.''

Naruto blushed a little.

'' Tell me, how was your first day as a Hyuuga?''

'' It was great! I learned manners and the senju clan.'' He smiled brightly. Sarutobi nodded, already noticing a difference in his posture.

'' What did you learn about the senju?'' He prodded, wanting to see how much he remembered.

Naruto put his hand to his chin and looked at the ceiling for a few minuets. '' The Shodaime hokage was part of the senju clan, and he could use mo...moka...mokuton jutsu, which Kisara-san told me no one else could do after he died. There's also this lady, Toonade, who is a really awesome medical ninja.'' He said, proud of the knowledge he remembered.

'' yes, Tsunade was one of my students.'' Sarutobi said, '' and yes, she is a really awesome medical ninja.'' He laughed. '' Tell you what, how about we go get some ramen, and you can show me some of these manners you learned.''

Naruto nodded quickly. '' Okay!''

A few minuets later and the two were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, ordering their dinner. '' Ichiraku-san, I'll have a bowl of Miso pork ramen.'' Naruto said, trying to be as polite as possible. Sarutobi smiled and ordered himself a pork.

Naruto mentally went over everything he had learned from Kisara that day in order to impress the Hokage. ' Okay, remember to say my thanks for the meal, then break the chopsticks, and eat slow' He mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. The table manners had been the hardest thing for him to master. Before he knew it, the bowls were placed in front of them. Naruto inhaled deeply, and started his display.

'' itadakimasu!'' He said his thanks, then broke his chopsticks. He made sure to hold them right, just as Kisara had taught him, and began to eat, taking his time and savoring every bite. He discovered that he liked eating this way, a lot. He could taste every flavor, flavors that had been passed up in his rush to inhale everything as quickly as possible before.

Needless to say, Ichiraku and Sarutobi were in shock. '' What.. what happened to him?'' Ichiraku asked Sarutobi. The hokage just laughed. '' My Naruto, you're eating much better now. How does it taste?'' He asked jokingly.

Naruto wiped his mouth and smiled brightly. '' Thanks jiji!'' He said happily. '' And it tastes much better now.'' He looked at Ichiraku and noticed the look of shock that adorned his face. ''Whats wrong?'' he asked quickly.

Ichiraku just shook his head. '' Don't worry, I'm fine. Will you be wanting another bowl?''

Naruto thought about it, but shook his head. '' I have dinner with Hiashi-sama soon... I don't think I should have anymore.'' he said.

The two finished up and paid, and Sarutobi walked Naruto back to the Hyuuga estate. The guards standing at the front gate straightened their posture when they saw the two arrive. ''Evening, Hokage-sama. Welcome back Naruto-sama. Hiashi-sama is in his study, Hana-san will escort you and Hokage-sama there.'' The guard said tightly.

Naruto saw Hana and waved. She smiled back and bowed to them. '' Follow me please.''

'' Hello Hiashi-dono.'' Sarutobi said as they walked in. '' Naruto-kun has been demonstrating his new social skills for me and I must say I'm quite impressed.''

Hiashi nodded. '' Kisara told me he was quite the quick learner. '' He looked at Naruto. '' Tomorrow you are to be up and dressed at 7 o'clock. A branch house member will be sent to escort you to your Jyuuken lesson. I havn't a lot of extra time, so I expect you to be on time tomorrow. You are dismissed, dinner is in an hour.'' Hiashi said.

'' Whats a, branch house member?'' Naruto asked.

Hiashi sighed. '' I'll give you a quick lesson on clan politics in the morning.''

Naruto stood up bowed. He turned to walk out of the room, but not before saying a quick good bye to the hokage. Hana followed him out and as soon as the two were out of the room, the Hyuuga head and the Hokage started their conversation.

'' Hokage-sama, does Naruto know of the burden he carries yet?'' Hiashi asked.

'' He does not. I fear he won't fully understand and believe himself to be a demon.''

'' And how well do you trust everyone you know to follow your law? Are you sure it's smart to keep him in the dark for so long?''

'' What are you getting at, Hiashi?'' Sarutobi frowned, '' You don't think my ninja will break this law, do you?''

'' It's not your ninja I worry about. It's the civilians who don't know what their talking about in the first place. Any one of them could tell him the truth, and I doubt they could do it as well as you.''

'' I understand where you're coming from, however he is just not old enough to comprehend something of this magnitude. He wouldn't know what to do with the information, let alone what most of it would mean.''

'' I agree, now is not the time to tell him. You should, however, consider telling him some time in the near future.''

'' I was thinking when he becomes a genin.''

'' He would understand well before that.''

'' When I, or you, believe he is at a level to understand, he can be told.''

Hiashi nodded.'' What of his parents?''

'' With the exception of his mother, nothing. If you would like, you could tell him of his parentage, however, I've waited only for his safety. It doesn't seem to be a major concern of his as the moment. With everything that's going on in his life, it seems he hasn't even thought about it.''

'' Do you think I should wait until he's older? Until he understands his, situation with Iwa a little better?'' Hiashi asked.

'' I would wait until he becomes a genin.''

'' I agree. Unless he comes to me first, I won't mention it until he is a genin.''

'' And if he decides to take the Namikaze name?''

'' Well, If his parents were alive, he no doubt would be a Namikaze now. I'll leave the decision up to him, it's the council that might butt heads with him over this.''

Sarutobi nodded. '' What of ninjutsu?''

'' Hyuuga don't usually use ninjutsu, the Jyuuken seems to suffice in battle.''

'' You know as well as I do that once Naruto learns of his father he'll wish to learn his more prized jutsu.''

'' That will depend on him, how well he is able to master the Jyuuken, and how he plans to go about his shinobi career.''

'' I just want your word that you won't influence his decision, and that your council won't either. Minato's jutsu is just as much a part of his heritage as the Jyuuken is.''

'' Minato was a close friend of mine, I wouldn't dream of trying to hold his son back, Sarutobi-sama.''

'' Thats good to hear.'' Sarutobi started to stand up, '' Well, I need to get these old bones home, I have a lot of work tomorrow, it was good talking with you Hiashi-dono.''

'' It was, Hokage-sama.'' Hiashi too stood up, '' I would like to have these conversations more often, my friend.''

Sarutobi nodded and left the main hall, escorted to the main gate by a branch house member.

Naruto was sitting in the garden that he had his lesson in earlier that day, waiting to be called to dinner. He felt, drawn to this place of peace. He didn't understand why, but he just felt right being here.

'' It's beautiful out here at this time of night, isn't it, Naruto-kun.'' Kisara said as she walked in.

Naruto nodded. '' I just feel... right in this place.'' Naruto responded. He looked up at her and bowed. '' Hokage jiji was really proud of me today because of what I was able to show him I learned.''

Kisara smiled gently. '' You have a quick mind.''

'' A quick mind...'' He trailed off.

Before they could say anymore they were called off to dinner. Naruto swallowed. For some reason, he felt nervous about his first real dinner with the Hyuuga family. Like he did earlier, he as going over all of the lessons on manners he had learned that day, making sure he wouldn't mess it up. Kisara had stressed how important manner and respect were to the Hyuuga, especially someone in his position. ' Whatever position that is.' He thought. He had asked Kisara what she had meant, but she told him it was something for another lesson he would have soon, so he left it at that.

He was cut from his musings as he walked into the dinner hall. There was a long table that fit about 12 people. As per custom of ancient ways, the table was low to the ground and people sat on cushions. Kisara told him to sit next to Hinata, who was already seated. He nodded and moved to his cushion, and sat on his knees.

Hiashi took his seat last. At the table there sat 9 people. The head of the clan, Hiashi, his wife Kisara, his daughter Hinata, His sister's son Naruto, and the Council members. Hiashi cleared his throat and began to speak.

'' Tonight we welcome my nephew Naruto, son of my dear sister Hikari, to the table as a treasured member of the Hyuuga main house.'' He held his saucer of sake up, followed by the other members of the table, who held up their saucers of sake, or in a few cases water, and made a toast. The rest of dinner was a silent affair. The cooks served sashimi and rice in the largest spread Naruto had ever seen.

After dinner, Naruto sat in his room, fairly proud of himself for managing to remember all of his manners. He once again surveyed the room and noticed an empty book shelf. As he dressed in his night cloths he decided to get some books to put in his shelf and maybe a plant like the one in the main hall to give his white and brown room a little spunk. He laid down and quickly fell asleep, tired out from all the new knowledge.

He awoke to the sound of light knocking on his door. '' Naruto-sama, it's 6:30. Hiashi-sama expects you to arrive at his study in half an hour.'' The voice of Hana called through his door. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned a big. '' Thank you Hana-san.'' He called back as he made his way to the dresser to find an outfit for the day. Once again, he pulled out a cream colored shirt and black pants. He did his morning ritual, hygiene and such, then left the room, ready for Hana to take him to Hiashi.

'' Ohayo, Hana-san.'' Naruto said. '' Uhm, Hiashi-sama said that a branch house member was taking me to lesson with him today. Are you a branch house?''

Hana tensed, and nodded. ''Yes I am, Naruto-sama.'' she said tightly.

Naruto frowned. '' I'm sorry I said something I shouldn't have.'' he said.

'' No, no I 'm sorry I shouldn't be angry with you. You don't even know the difference between yourself and I yet, am I correct, Naruto-sama?''

Naruto nodded. '' Hiashi-sama said he'd explain it to me today.''

Hana nodded. '' Then it isn't my place to tell you any more. We've arrived. Good luck today.'' She bowed and left for her daily duties. Naruto walked in and bowed, then took a seat in front of the clan head. '' Ohayo, Hiashi-sama.''

'' Ohyao Naruto-kun. You wish to know about clan politics before we begin out Jyuuken less for today correct?''

Naruto nodded, slightly unsure. '' Politics is like rules right?'' he asked.

'' One could say that, yes. Do you know anything about the separation between the two houses of Hyuuga?''

Naruto shook his head.

'' You and I are part of the main house. Main house members are the ones who go on to serve on the council, or become clan head. They take care of most diplomatic issues that arise in or around the clan. The Jyuuken used by the main house is also different than that used by the branch. The branch house serves the main house. Each main house member has a branch house guard. Hana is yours. She will help you with what ever you may need help with. Branch members bear a seal on their forehead which marks them as such. They aren't allowed a place on the council, but they do have their own council and head. However, they cannot make changes to anything outside the branch house. '' Hiashi said. '' Any questions?''

'' Why aren't we all just, one big family?'' Naruto asked.

'' This system started generations before you or me were born. It has been upheld to keep dispute from breaking out.''

Naruto nodded. He still didn't understand it very well, but Hiashi seemed to want to change the subject, so he stayed quiet.

'' Are you ready to begin your Jyuuken practice?''

Naruto nodded and the two stepped out into the courtyard.

'' The Jyuuken is not about how hard your attack is physically, it's about how much chakra is pushed into the enemy. In order for this style to be effective, you must have perfect chakra control. Hyuuga are born with a natural talent for chakra control, but that is not enough. We must hone your control until it is more than second nature. So, before I begin to teach you the kata and stances, we will be building your control. Watch.''

Hiashi plucked a leaf off a near by tree and put it in the center of his palm. '' Activate your Byakugan, it will make this exercise easier.'' Naruto nodded and did so. '' Now focus on my hand. Watch how the chakra leaves my tenketsu, or chakra points, and surrounds the leaf. Now I use the chakra to push the leaf into the air only an inch or so. This requires you to release only a precise amount of chakra. Now you try.''

Naruto deactivated his Byakugan and plucked his own leaf. He attempted to do what Hiashi had done, but it didn't work out so well. The leaf was pushed too high in the air, instead of an inch like Hiashi had done, his was easily a foot above his palm. He slowly tried to use less chakra and the leaf began to descend slowly. After a few tries he was able to get the leaf to only rise an inch. He smiled. It had taken him close to thirty minuets, but he did it and that was enough to make him happy.

'' Not bad.'' Hiashi said. '' We'll work on different control exercises every day, now lets get onto the fighting style. Like I said earlier, the Jyuuken depends on chakra and precision. Your aim is to get around your enemies guard and push chakra into their tenketsu, blocking off their chakra network and rendering their jutsu, and even parts of their body useless. If struck in certain areas by a Hyuuga experienced in the art of Jyuuken, one strike will be enough to kill your opponent. Outside of this practice, I want you to study the anatomy of the human body. Make yourself familiar with every organ and bone. Understand?''

Naruto nodded. '' yes, Hiashi-sama.''

'' Then lets begin.''

For the rest of the lesson, Hiashi concentrated on showing Naruto different beginning kata and fixing any mistakes in the stances. He learned the basics of two or three, and by the end of the lesson had attempted a sparring session. Of coarse it wasn't much of a spar, but it was a start, and it would only get better from there.

The rest of the year, more or less, passed in this way. Naruto steadily became better and better and the Jyuuken and it was painfully obvious that he was a natural. The movements required seemed to come naturally, from the fast strikes to the flow of movement getting around the opponents guard, Naruto found the Jyuuken to be a taijutsu style he was made for. He had finished his weekly lessons with Kisara on manners and clan histories about eight months into his first year at the Hyuuga. Not even a week after his first lesson ended had the news of Kisara being pregnant become public knowledge. Naruto was naturally very happy for her, it was to be her and Hiashi's second child.

Naruto and Hinata had also formed a special bond. Hinata was more like a sister to Naruto than a cousin, and Hinata felt for him like a brother. After a few months the two became inseparable. They studied, ate, trained, even played together in their spare time. They both grew in confidence and strength from being with each other.

While they were fairly relaxed and bubbly when they were by themselves or with close friends, when outside the estate, or in the presence of Hiashi or other clan heads, they were serious, well mannered Hyuuga, which didn't really bother either of them.

Naruto still called the Hokage jij however, which Sarutobi didn't mind. The two went out for ramen occasionally, usually joined by Hinata.

All in all, living in the Hyuuga estate had been a positive change in Naruto's life. The next major change was just around the corner though.

Like every other morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of Hana knocking on his door at 6:30, telling him that he had thirty minuets to meed Hiashi for Jyuuken training. He did his morning ritual, got ready, and left with Hana for training. The two didn't have a normal main house branch house relationship. Naruto had told her the day after his first political lesson that he wanted to be friends. Hana was reluctant at first, not sure what to think, but after a while she lightened up and became something of a confident for Naruto. He told her practically everything. The two would talk for hours when they had the time and she had become something of an older sister to him.

'' I'll see you later, Naruto-sama.'' she said as she left. Naruto waved her off and sat in front of Hiashi.

'' I'm ready for training, Hiashi-sama.''

'' Before we begin, I though I'd let you know your beginning the Academy with Hinata next week. You will still train with me, however, it will be after you have finished your classes with Iruka-san.''

Naruto smiled widely. He'd been waiting for this day for a year, ever since the Hokage had told him he would be attending it to become a shinobi.

'' Thank you for informing me, Hiashi sama.'' Naruto bowed, '' I will do my best.''

Hiashi nodded. '' Let us begin.''

So the next chapter will be about the academy.. from his first day, to around the middle, then the last few days before the test. review please! I really want to know if ppl actually like this story, I really put a lot of work into this chapter. thankku!


End file.
